wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan-Ginger Relationship
Nathan-Ginger Relationship Overview Since the first day Nathan and Ginger met, Nathan has told Ginger that he loves her many, many times. He has tried to get her to be his girlfriend throughout the first two seasons. Ginger usually holds that they should just be friends (but of course she would love him as a friend). Rather than feeling annoyed or even threatened by Nathan's affection towards her, however, Ginger tends to be amused by it, and, in many episodes, it actually seems quite precious to her. She's always very nice to Nathan and sticks up for him often. Even when she is turning his various romantic attempts down, she usually does it in a very kind way, or responds with some sort of "not now" statement, rather than rejecting him flat-out. Despite her consistently turning him down, Nathan has stated that he has never given up on waiting for Ginger to love him, and he never will Since then, their relationship has faced trouble two times. First from L.O.V.E to Dance Forever, because after Chase's creation of Ginger's valentine week, Nathan took credit for it, Chase kissed her and she enjoyed it. As the series progresses, Ginger has fallen in love with Chase and Nathan slowly moves on over his crush of Ginger as he is seen dating Charlotte, but he still cares about her and will always be there for her when she needs him. Episodes S1= The Beginning When Nathan spots Ginger walking by with Charice he snatches Tristan over so he can get his help in auditioning for glee club to be close to Ginger and sings Superstar. Solos Part 2 During the performance of On Our Way, they sing together with the rest of the Glee club, sharing sad looks. The Date After Nathan realizes Ginger is still single, he asks Ginger out in the hallway, but she declines. He then continues to tell her why she should date him, and she leaves him with a vague "I'll think about it." When Nathan storms into his room he sings Let It Go/Let Her Go Then later, he asks her again and she then says yes. Nathan comes up to Ginger at her locker the next day and urges her to check her Instagram. She sees a photo of the two of them with hearts all around. Ginger seems uncomfortable and asks Nathan when he made that, and he says he made it right after their date. He adds that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Chase interrupts them, and when he asks if they are together now, Nathan answers that it's none of his business. After that Ginger tells Nathan that even though they went on a date it doesn't mean that they are a couple. L.O.V.E Nathan serenades My Love Is All I Have to Ginger to win her heart for Valentine's day and she replies "I'll think about it". After Chase and Ginger kissed and Heather found out, she tells Nathan this and he confronts both of them and Ginger tells him that it's not going to work out and that it's not a big deal. Original Talent Songs S1= ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Love Is All I Have by Charlie Wilson (L.O.V.E) * Let It Go/Let Her Go by Idina Menzel/The Passengers (The Date) * I Only Have Eyes For You by The Flamingos (Dancing Teens) * It's Alright, But It's Okay by Whitney Houston (Friendships, Relationships and Death) * Superstar by Lupe Fiasco (The Beginning) * Superman by R.E.M (Broken Dreams) * Treasure by Bruno Mars (Original Talent) * Unchained Melody by Ghost (Friendships, Relationships and Death) * Closer by Tagen and Sara (Friendships, Relationships and Death) * LA Baby by Jonas Brothers (I Love LA) * L.A. Love (la la) by Fergie (The Fridge) * Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine (Soul Beatz) * For Once In My Life by Stevie Wonder (True Beauty) * Gives You Hell by The American-Rejects (True Beauty) |-| S2= ;Duets Song jdbf d.jpg|Rolling In The Deep (Prom Accidents)|link=Rolling in the Deep ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel (A Friend In Need) * Beth by KIZZ (Bad Company) * Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding (A Wedding) * When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keaten (Boys and Girls (On Film)) * My Prerogative by Bobby Brown (The Enemy Within) * Best Song Ever by One Direction (Changes) * Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri (Prom Accidents) |-| S3= ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs |-| S4= ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs |-| S5= ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs |-| S6= ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs |-| S7= ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs Category:Relationships